kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Construction/@comment-123.21.158.234-20141018180126/@comment-25289497-20141021122103
@Dechidechi The name is Kuropo btw. ;) But someone already registered using that name. :/ I consider myself to be a fairly dedicated player. I really love how you can play this game while doing other things, like watching anime, playing other games or learning for school (lol). This way, I am able to spend a lot of time in the game. I really love anime/manga art (I used to draw quite often). Actually, I think most of the players do, as it is the main selling point of the game. However, as much as I like the artwork, I take the games I really love quite seriously. I also like diving deeper into the game, i.e. efficiency and game mechanics/formulas. I think resource efficiency/management is quite important, especially if you spent much time playing. I also like planning expeditions around my resource balances and time schedules (I am a student). I do the same thing for repairs. I usually grind some grind till they are close to being moderately damaged for Akashi to repair them. Ships that I have ground to the level to be able to be remodeled, I sortie them until they are moderately damaged to save me resupply resources and repair costs. I do not have much time testing some of the things out though, as I always want to maintain my position on the ranking ladder. I was quite active at the KanColle forums. I once started a discussion about Hiryuu Kai Ni there, as I thought she was somewhat overrated. Much criticism was received, but oh well, it was to be expected. Not too long after that, I rarely even visit the site anymore. It has become too much a forum for off-topic discussions, rather than (somewhat) intellectual. I also dislike how it is used to brag about resources people have, especially when events are announced. Some of the people stockpile way too much than necessary and then post screenshots of their resource balances. (It happens here as well.. :/ ) Anyway... I found out about this game through Pixiv. After months of seeing the same characters in my feed, KanColle characters (I did not know back then), I grew curious and looked up more about it. Around the beginning of March, I discovered KanColleTool (which I luckily did not use) and KanColleViewer. As someone who is not Japanese and cannot read the language, I was discouraged to play the game before. I do know some Chinese though, so getting into it was ultimately not very hard, especially combined with KCV. (Also, I disliked the idea of playing through a vpn connection. It inhibits me from doing other things.) I got through the lottery the day after Iwakawa's launch, I believe. At the beginning, I used to play a lot, almost always whenever I had free time.. I used to grind 1-5 a lot, since I did not have any submarines and did not get anything good from construction. (I "quit" normal construction after a couple of weeks, lost hope.. Since then, I only spammed default recipe for dailies.) My first submarine, Imuya, would not appear very early, so I spent much of my time in 1-5 early on.. The second month, I mostly ground in 4-3 and 1-5 (still). I believe I got into top 500 at the end of April, only by grinding points in 1-5. I did the same thing the month after, May. That month, I dropped out of top 100 in the last week.. So I started clearing maps again, all the way to 5-4. (Map 3-2 and 5-3 took me days to clear... Those are worse than event maps!) From June onwards, I can be found in the top 100, with last month, September, being in top 20. Currently, I am not in the top 100, but I have yet to clear 2-5 and 3-5, after which I would be rank ~55. I am not here to brag about my "achievements". Since admirals points/ladder rankings are inevitably related to admiral exp/level, it is to portray how I am able to reach the HQ level I currently am. Basically, you can say that I am driven to stay among the top. I have not been playing as much recently though.. After all the grinds, pretty much all my BBs, CVs, CA(V)s are 99, and I do not really feel like deploying a full level 99 fleet. Neither am I willing to spend too much money on rings. =P I know there are people on my server who are even more hardcore than I am. They were already level 120 a couple of months ago. I think there are only a handful of level 120s on my server max. But yeah, not many are 110 or above either. At around level 90, I got around 1 level every day or every two days. Now it takes significantly longer.. (Also because I play less actively) :/